Dragoness - Part 2: Adventure to Goldenrod
by Ultram
Summary: Part 2: Clair and Falkner journey towards Goldenrod City.


****

DRAGONESS

Clair's Story

Hear the unknown tale of the Gym

Leader in Gold and Silver

****

Jay Barial

****

Part II: Adventure to Goldenrod

****

Chapter Sixteen

Clair, Falkner, and accompanied by Clair's Horsea, all headed west out of Violet City to the path that led to Goldenrod City, where Clair would hopefully earn her second badge at the normal type gym.

As they walked along the route, Clair decided to strike up a conversation. "So, Falkner, where did you grow up?"

"In a neighboring forest," said Falkner. "My parents owned a dojo over there.

"Whoa, really?" asked Clair. She glanced at Falkner's karate rope he was wearing. "That would explain what you're wearing?"

"Yes," said Falkner. "My parents specialized in flying Pokémon too. Fearow, Pidgeot, Noctowl, and even the dark type Pokémon Murkrow."

"Noctowl . . . Murkrow . . . I don't recall what they are," said Clair.

"Noctowl is the fully evolved form of the common night owl, Hoothoot," said Falkner. "Murkrow is a Pokémon from the other continent. It's a flying/dark type Pokémon that usually attacks during the night like Noctowl."

"Cool," said Clair. "Do you have either one of them?"

"Just Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Pidgeot," said Falkner. "My parents gave me their Pidgeot and their gym that had closed down in this city. I've only used those three Pokémon. Now, I'm beginning to think that I need to . . . _expand_ my collection."

"Oh, so you aren't just coming along with me to help me train or something?" asked Clair. "Just for some new Pokémon?"

Falkner flinched. "No, no! I didn't mean _that_. I . . . just . . . meant . . . I . . ."

Clair smirked and chuckled. "I'm just kidding Falkner."

Falkner slowly stopped and glanced around. The open field path they were on had trees surrounding the boarder of it. Falkner glanced towards the top of the trees. "Something's there."

"A Pokémon?" asked Clair.

"I'm not sure," said Falkner. He drew out a Poké Ball, getting ready for battle. "Whatever it is, Pidgeotto can handle it."

Clair nodded and also drew out a Poké Ball. "Charmander should be of some help."

"Go!" The two trainers hurled the two balls into the tree and Pidgeotto and Charmander appeared in the tree. They quickly began attack whatever was in the tree. It was until they heard a human shout that the two trainers stopped their Pokémon.

A human boy ended up falling from the tree, all red from the bruises from Charmander and Pidgeotto. "I surrender."

"Oops," said Clair. She rushed over to the boy. She put her hand on one of his bruises. "I'm sorry, will you be all right. I apologize for my friend and my actions."

Quickly becoming jealous that Clair was being so kind to the young boy and so gentle, Falkner began hopping up and down in anger. "Hey! What were you doing following us!"

Clair glanced towards Falkner. "Don't you know have to concentrate, and control your temper. I mean, you are training to be a great bird master. You have to have patients and concentration to do that."

"He's a bird trainer too?" asked the bruised boy, slowly rising up.

"I'm _the_ bird trainer," said Falkner. "I'm Falkner of Violet City."

"Oh!" said the boy happily. "That's good, I was going to challenge you, but since you're all the way out here I guess I'll challenge you know. I'm also a bird trainer. I come from Lavender Town, and I've been training. Do you accept my challenge?"

"I do," said Falkner.

****

Chapter Seventeen

"We fight a little differently then from where you come from," said Falkner.

"Actually, I have all my badges for the Pokémon League, I just wanted to come over here to challenge the mighty flying type trainer like you," said the boy.

"What's your name kid?" asked Falkner.

"Vincent," said the kid.

"We'll use three Pokémon, all flying types, deal?" asked Falkner.

"Deal," said Vincent. "Go Doduo!"

"Go Pidgey!" said Falkner.

The two Pokémon emerged from their Poké Balls. Vincent's Pokémon was a giant bird Pokémon with two heads.

"Pidgey, take down attack!" said Falkner.

"Fury attack now," said Vincent.

"Do! Do!" squawked Doduo. Its two heads kept pecking Pidgey before it could attack the Doduo.

"Pidgey, pull back," ordered Falkner.

Pidgey fluttered backwards then up into the air. It flew up skyward, and circled around Doduo.

"Sand attack!" ordered Falkner.

Pidgey fluttered down and flew past Doduo, picking up sand. Eventually a giant sand cloud and surrounded the battle.

From the sidelines, Clair and Horsea were watching. "I suppose this could be a part of training . . . watching someone _else_ battle."

"Doduo, tri attack!" ordered Vincent.

One Doduo head shot a blast of electricity, the other shot a blast of fire, while the first shot a blast of ice again at Pidgey. But because of the sand attack, only the fire and electricity hit. The tri attack ended up burning Pidgey.

"Blow it away with whirlwind," ordered Vincent.

"Do!" squawked Doduo. Its two heads blew a giant whirlwind that blew away the sand attack, revealing the burned Pidgey.

"Against a Doduo," said Falkner, "I have the perfect plan. Pidgey agility!"

"Doduo, confuse ray!" ordered Vincent.

Pidgey shot back and forth dodging Doduo confuse ray and slowly beginning to annoy and confuse Doduo's twin heads. Eventually, the two heads ended up shooting the confuse ray at each other and they began attacking each other.

Vincent nodded. "You are strong. But I'm stronger. Return Doduo." Vincent then selected another Poké Ball. "Let's try you beat this one. Let's show him, Farfetch'd!"

From Vincent's Poké Ball emerged the duck Pokémon.

"Pidgey return," said Falkner. He smiled. "Pidgeotto, go!"

"Pidge ot!" squawked the Pokémon as it emerged from its ball.

"Pidgeotto quick attack!" ordered Falkner.

Vincent smirked as Falkner fell right into his trap. "Cut!"

Farfetch'd drew out its leak and then slashed the incoming Pidgeotto with it. The blow knocked Pidgeotto to the ground.

"Fury attack!" ordered Vincent.

Farfetch'd began poking at the injured Pidgeotto with its leak furiously.

"Pidgeotto, wing attack," said Falkner.

Pidgeotto whacked the leak out of the hands of Farfetch'd with its wing and also hit Farfetch'd in the face. After striking back, Pidgeotto took flight in the sky while Farfetch'd rushed over to recover its leak.

"Pidgeotto, prepare for your sky attack!" ordered Falkner.

Pidgeotto continued flying around in the sky and started to glow.

"Farfetch'd, take flight!" ordered Vincent.

With its leak in its mouth, Farfetch'd flapped its wings and started flying towards Pidgeotto.

"Sky attack!" ordered Falkner.

"Horn drill," said Vincent.

Farfetch'd stuck the leak straightforward and it began spinning towards Pidgeotto. The leak bashed into Pidgeotto's side and knocked out the Pokémon.

****

Chapter Eighteen

"I guess this last round would be the tie breaker," replied Vincent, as it recalled his Farfetch'd.

"Guess so," replied Falkner. "Pidgeotto return." As he recalled his Pidgeotto back into its ball, Falkner quickly drew out the fully evolved Pidgey's Poké Ball. "Attack, Pidgeot!"

"Then I'll use my Dodrio," said Vincent, hurling its final Poké Ball to the ground revealing the three heading bird Pokémon.

"This will just be a repeat of the first round," said Falkner. "Pidgeot, use your mud slap attack!"

Pidgeot dived down to the ground and picked up mud in its talons and tossed it at Dodrio. It hit one of the birds right across the face and it began squawking and screeching.

This continued on for awhile, until Dodrio seemed to begin to glow.

"Rage attack!" ordered Vincent.

Dodrio jumped up into the sky, starting hovering, and began furious attacking Falkner's Pidgeot.

"Agility attack!" shouted Falkner.

Pidgeot dived out of the way and began flying back and forth, trying to confuse Dodrio.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to fall for the same thing twice. Dodrio, get grounded now."

Dodrio began slowly fluttering back to the ground, ignoring the squawking Pidgeot.

"With Pidgeot using its agility attack, its defense will be lowered if it's hit," murmured Vincent. "Tri attack!"

The three heads of the Dodrio shot upward and as they did one shot out a blast of fire, the other a blast of ice, and the third was a blast of thunder. The three attacks hurled towards Pidgeot as it tried dodging them, but after dodging the fire the ice and electricity both hit Pidgeot and paralyzed it forcing it to the ground.

"Drill peck!" ordered Vincent.

"Pidgeot, try to whirlwind it away!" ordered Falkner.

Stranded on the ground, Pidgeot tried flapping its wings to try to blow away in the incoming Dodrio. Dodrio leaped up into the sky and did a spinning nose-dive down towards Pidgeot.

Pidgeot's attempts were useless as Dodrio's drill pick smashed right into Pidgeot's gut.

"Pidgeot!" cried Falkner and Pidgeot at the same time.

"Fury attack," said Vincent.

Dodrio landed on the ground and began furious pecking at the injured Pidgeot.

Clair seemed to be moaning as Falkner recalled his Pidgeot. "Well, it was a good battle and it seems you're well prepared for the Pokémon League, Vincent."

"Thank you," said Vincent, recalling his Pidgeot. "That's more than I can say for your friend there. How'd he become a gym leader anyway?"

Falkner glared angrily at Vincent, but before he could start shouting and ranting, Vincent tossed Falkner a Poké Ball. "What's this?"

"I figure you'll need this," said Vincent. "It's a Doduo I've been raising- different from the one you battled of course." Vincent began spinning Dodrio's Poké Ball on his finger. "This is Dodrio's baby. It recently hatched from its egg, but it doesn't seem to fit in with the other Pokémon since they're all at such a high level and are able to be in more battles."

"But since Falkner's still training his Pokémon, you figure Doduo would be a nice addition, right?" asked Clair, not seeing Falkner glaring angrily at her.

"Exactly," said Vincent.

Falkner growled angrily then shouted, "Am I invisible here!"

"Do you want to keep Doduo!" growled Vincent.

Falkner nodded.

"Then you'd better shut up," said Vincent. "Or, at least until I go." Vincent turned around and threw a Poké Ball up into the sky. "Let's go, Fearow!" Vincent climbed aboard his Fearow and took off. "See you later- Clair!"

Falkner rolled his eyes. "Show off."

"Why don't we ride on Pidgeot to Goldenrod?" asked Clair.

"Because stupid Vincent injured Pidgeot," replied Falkner. "Besides, I don't think bird Pokémon are truly meant to carry humans around that much. Especially to Goldenrod."

Clair shrugged. "Well, let's just get going again, okay?"

****

Chapter Nineteen

As the sun hung in the sky the next day, the two trainers slowly continued their walk to Goldenrod.

"Still think you should have Pidgeot fly use the rest of the way," replied Clair.

Falkner rolled her eyes and mimicked Clair. Afterwards, Falkner said, "We're almost out of this route and into the forest route. The Bug Catching Competition is held not too far away from there."

Clair nodded. "Great, that sounds like so much . . . _fun_. I just _love_ bug Pokémon."

Falkner stopped and chuckled. "I can sense sarcasm you know. Don't like the little bug-type Pokémon Clair?"

"Well," said Clair, "let me put it this way. One year, Blackthorn was _infested_ with Beedrill nests and Weedle and Beedrill were swarming it. The town's top trainers had to capture most of the Pokémon, journey all the way to Mahogany Town to make sure they didn't come back." Clair moaned. "Let me put it this way: I'd rather catch and train a Magikarp and _keep_ it as a Magikarp than catch a Beedrill!"

"Little dramatic," said Falkner, "but whatever you say. Though, I'm sure your Charmander would be useful in the fight. You could probably catch a Scyther or a Pinsir a Paras or a Butterfree-"

"A Butterfree!" Clair shivered. "I hate those too. _All_ bug Pokémon . . . except Heracross, because they're fighting type Pokémon too."

Falkner nodded. "Fine, so, let's go there and try capturing a Heracross."

Clair smirked happily. "Great. Will that get us to Goldenrod faster than any other route?"

Falkner shrugged. "There _isn't_ any other route as far as I know. Most of it is forest terrain."

As the two resumed walking, Clair sensed someone following them.

"Call out Doduo," said Clair. "Make it use its tri attack at the bushes behind us."

"Right," agreed Falkner. He enlarged Doduo's Poké Ball and hurled it behind them. "Tri!"

As Doduo emerged from the ball it started squawking and crying and its shot three beams of energy towards the bushes. The fire, ice, and electrical blasts shocked the poor familiar boy from out of the bushes.

"Trent," replied Clair, with a wide grin on her face.

Folding his arms, and trying to act more manlier by lowering his voice, Falkner replied, "So, who are you Mr. Trent."

"It's Mr. _Hawks_ actually," replied Trent, stepping out of the bushes. "Nice Doduo you got there. Falkner, is it?"

"Falkner this is Trent Hawks," said Clair. "Trent Hawks, this is Falkner the leader of the Violet City Gym."

"Oh, well please forgive me Falkner," said Trent. "I didn't know you had such a powerful position- which clearly explains why you're out here with Clair instead of actually _at_ your gym." With a smug look on his face, Trent replied, "Why _is_ **that**, exactly?"

Falkner gave an annoyed glare, slowly replying, "Wouldn't . . . you . . . like . . . to know- _Hawks_."

"Just so you guys don't start fighting or kicking or spitting at each other or something," said Clair, stepping between the two boys. "Trent, what are you doing here? I thought the Cerulean Village's top trainer was heading over to the _icy_ gym over at Mahogany Town."

"A bunch of Jynx were chasing after not too soon after I entered the cave," explained Trent. "I've heard awful tales about what Jynx do to people when they chase after them- it involves being frozen, paralyzed, confused, or asleep, and those are four things I don't want to be when I'm stuck in a cave of Jynx."

Falkner nodded. "So you followed Clair?"

Trent snorted. "No. I was planning to take the southern route _around_ the cave, but then I heard there was a problem with the cave and this problem cause a lot of Donphan into the lower valley. My Marril had already fought off Donphan and I didn't want to keep it up and lose. So, I took the cave."

"What did they say was wrong with it?" asked Falkner.

"Well," said Trent, "apparently _Team Rocket_ was tampering with some Pokémon, a Charizard, a _Dragonite_, and a . . . uh, um . . ."

"Kingdra," said Clair slowly.

The two boys turned to her in a total state of confusion. Clair's Horsea was nodding with agreement.

"When I was traveling through the cave, there was a large battle between a Charizard, Dragonite, and Kingdra," said Clair. She held up Charmander's Poké Ball. "The Charizard was most likely my Charmander's father or mother. Anyway, I'm guessing the Kingdra wasn't fully controlled, or by seeing a Horsea- a pre-evolved form of itself- it temporarily gain some control and helped us out of the cave."

"Yeah," said Trent. "The lower area of the cave was flooded. Marril had to help me swim over to get to the exit."

Falkner sighed. "That's kind of . . . whoa. We had an encounter with Team Rocket at Violet City."

Trent tilted his head, staring into Falkner's eyes. He didn't really notice that Clair was taking note of this, by Clair knew there was something odd going on.

"Anyway," said Clair, "let's just head to the Bug Catching Competition. Is that where you were heading Trent?"

He nodded slowly and started walking. "Let's go . . ."

****

Chapter Twenty

By the next day, Clair, Falkner, and Trent finally reached the Bug Catching Competition. To their surprise, there weren't many people there that day.

"Hmm," said Trent. "I suppose since it's a Thursday, it's probably a school night or something. _Or_, of course, we can't forget about all this hit night TV shows. You know, like _Friends_!"

Falkner nodded. "Ah, so true. I heard this _Friends_ that Monica and Chandler are breaking up . . . or something."

Clair raised her eyebrow and sighed. "After that _odd_ moment, let's get back to the story line."

"Well, we should look at this way," said Falkner, "Trent and his Marril won't find it so hard to catch a small little Kakuna this way."

Clair moaned and walked ahead of the arguing boys. Her Horsea leaped out of her arms, on top of her head, and then into the air. Horsea sprayed the two boys down, and softly used its small wings to hover back down into Clair's arms. Clair smirked as the two boys finally quieted down and followed her into the entrance of the building where the Park Balls where giving to them for the competition.

"Come on out, Pidgeotto!"

"I choose my Marril!"

Trent and Falkner's Pokémon emerged from their Poké Balls, readying themselves for the upcoming events.

"Will you three be competition in this Bug Catching Competition?" asked the manager of the building.

"That's why _we_ are here," replied Trent.

"Will your Horsea, Pidgeotto, and Marril be your Pokémon for this Competition?" asked the manager.

"That's why _they_ are here," said Trent slowly. "Catching on?"

Falkner turned to Clair. "You're using Horsea? Why not Charmander or Wobbuffet."

Clair sighed. "I never said I _was_ using Horsea. I never said I _wasn't_ using Charmander or Wobbuffet. I have even _done_ anything yet."

"Moody," replied the two boys.

"You'd be too if you guys had to listen to yourselves bickering," replied Clair. "Go, Charmander! Go Wobbuffet!"

The flame and countering Pokémon emerged from their Poké Balls next to Pidgeotto and Marril. Clair put Horsea on the ground and it hopped over to her companions.

"Horsea, Wobbuffet, I'll be using Charmander in a Bug Catching Competition," said Clair. "And I'll be leaving you with Trent and Falkner's other Pokémon at the manager's station. I'll be back in twenty minutes. All right?"

"Fifteen minutes," said the manager. "It started five minutes ago."

****

Chapter Twenty One

Separating from both Trent, Clair wandering off with Charmander in search of her Heracross she'd hope to find and Falkner and Pidgeotto went looking for a good bug Pokémon.

Trent and Marril slowly walked around, surpassing most of the Pokémon.

Trent had a smug look on his face. "I know exactly which Pokémon. The tougher and _meaner_ of the bug Pokémon." Glares angrily down at Marril. "Instead of this stupid Marril that I was given. A Beedrill would be the strongest and best choice for me."

Marril mumbled sadly, as it looked around for the Pokémon. Then, the thought of if Marril caught a Beedrill, Trent would like it.

Trent, who was more relaxed now that he didn't have to put up a show for Clair and Falkner, continued searching, until it finally found a herd of Metapod. Weedle were surrounding it, preparing to attack.

"Wee!" screeched one Weedle.

Suddenly, the whole bug group of Weedle launched themselves a the Metapod, attempting to break through the shell and the force protecting them: The Caterpie.

The Weedle weren't really scared, until the Butterfree came to help their Metapod from the attack. Using their powerful gusts and psybeam attacks, the Butterfree were driving the Weedle away. That was until . . .

"Bee!" Suddenly, three warrior Beedrill appeared. While two of them used their fury attack to drive away the remaining Caterpie, the leading Beedrill started using its agility then poison sting on the Butterfree group.

The leader Beedrill was slowly taking out the Butterfree by poisoning them.

Trent nodded. "That's the Beedrill for me."

****

After the Beedrill had successfully attacked the Metapod and claimed a new area, Trent and Marril followed the Beedrill. It wasn't until they finally got Beedrill's attention, that it realized the challenge.

"I, the deadly Pokémon trainer, challenge you Beedrill," growled Trent. "Marril, roll out!"

Marril nodded and curled into a ball, and began rolling towards the Beedrill. Marril leaped into the air, and as it tried attacking Beedrill, it used its poison sting and slammed its giant stinger right into the Marril.

"Huh!" cried Trent, as his Marril fell to the ground. "Water gun!"

As Marril landed on the ground, it released a blast of water and sprayed the already injured Beedrill. The gusting water hit critically and sent the Beedrill temporarily falling to the ground, but quickly caught itself.

"Take down!" ordered Trent.

Marril darted towards Beedrill, and tried slamming it, but the Beedrill only unleashed its fury attack, repeatedly hitting Marril with its twin stingers.

Then, as Marril landed on the ground, Beedrill used its agility to try to rush Marril with its take down attack.

"Bubblebeam!" ordered Trent.

Marril released a blast of bubbles that bombarded Beedrill, and slowed it down to a screeching halt.

"Take down!" shouted Trent.

Marril leaped up towards the Beedrill and bashed into it. The Beedrill fell weakly to the ground next to Trent.

"Perfect," said Trent. "Beedrill, you're mine."

****

Chapter Twenty Two

Falkner mumbled angrily as he walked along, in search of some Pokémon.

"Trent this, Trent that," mumbled Falkner. "Just because Trent knew Clair before I did, and he her first time . . ." Falkner sighed as Pidgeotto glanced up at its master in confusion. "Her first time _battling_! Not that!"

"Ot! Pidge e ot," replied Pidgeotto.

"Course I wouldn't be talking about that!" Falkner points down below. "It's a G rating on this thing."

"Pidge ot!" squawked Pidgeotto

"Fine, PG," said Falkner. "The author's not going to be too hap-"

"Ot!" Pidgeotto suddenly took flight and flew towards a strange flying Pokémon.

"Perfect, a Butterfree!" said Falkner happily, as the butterfly Pokémon emerged from the grassy area. "Pidgeotto, quick attack now!"

"Free-Free!" growled Butterfree. It began beating its wings, causing a giant whirlwind, blowing back Falkner's Pidgeotto. Then, its wings began to shimmer and it released a yellowish powder from its wings.

"Use your whirlwind attack!" ordered Falkner.

"Pidge ot!" Pidgeotto began beating its wings, causing a larger whirlwind and sending Butterfree's powder back at it. Luckily for the butterfly Pokémon, it was able to easily evade the attack.

"Razor wind," said Falkner.

"Ot-ot-ot-ot!" Pidgeotto began flapping its wings so hard that when the blast of air hit Butterfree, it felt like little needles were hitting it. But the Butterfree was strong.

"_Free_!" Butterfree managed to break through the razor wind attack and used its take down attack against Pidgeotto. The take down attack was pretty deadly, as Pidgeotto began to fall to the ground.

"No, Pidgeotto!" cried Falkner. "Gust attack!"

Pidgeotto began to swirl around Butterfree and created a giant gust of wind. When Pidgeotto stopped the attack, it discovered that Butterfree had its eyes closed and was spinning with the gust, making Pidgeotto's attack totally ineffective. Butterfree then stopped spinning and released a deadly high-pitched supersonic attack.

"Pidge ot to!" Pidgeotto used its agility to go so fast that the high pitched couldn't be heard by the bird. Then, at the right opportunity, Pidgeotto just hovered in the sky and began to glow.

"Fre ree?" wondered Butterfree. Butterfree began to shimmer and then shot a beam of psychic energy at Pidgeotto.

But, Pidgeotto gave a loud and noisy shout and lunged down at Butterfree, using its sky attack. Pidgeotto broke right through the psybeam and slammed into Butterfree. Though it was able to go through the attack, Pidgeotto had been badly harmed.

"Park Ball, go!" Falkner hurled the Park Ball at the stunned Butterfree, and it was swiftly caught.

****

Chapter Twenty Three

With Charmander in her arms, Clair walked around in search of a Heracross. After going through Beedrill, Pinsir, Butterfree, and even some rare Scyther, but Clair couldn't find her Heracross.

"This blows," replied Clair. "I'm sure if Lance were here, he'd be able to find a Heracross in a snap or something." Clair moaned and leaned back against a tree. As she slowly closed her eyes she suddenly jumped as she realized that she was leaning against a Kakuna. Accidentally slamming her head lightly against the tree from surprise, Clair shook the tree and suddenly the beetle Pokémon fell from the tree.

"Cross!" growled Heracross.

Clair shrugged. "I guess my headbutt attack came through."

"Char!" Charmander leaped from Clair's arms, ready to fight its opponent.

"All right Charmander," said Clair, "strike it with your ember attack!"

The Heracross, who seemed crossed because it was knocked down from out of its tree, was hit with the ember attack, but didn't ignite on fire. Instead, Heracross took flight and flew straight towards Charmander.

"Mander!" cried Charmander, as Heracross bashed into the small fire-type Pokémon using its take down attack.

"Charmander, slash attack," ordered Clair.

Charmander jumped in front of Heracross' face and began to furious slash away at the bug/fighting Pokémon, but it used its horn attack and knocked aside the flaming Pokémon.

"All right Charmander, flamethrower attack!" ordered Clair.

Charmander inhaled, and as it did, Heracross took flight against and used its mega kick attack knocking the wind out of Charmander and forcing it to accidentally shoot its flamethrower upward.

Charmander flew upward and fell in the grass. Suddenly, a ton of Beedrill flew upward from the patch of grass.

"Huh!" cried Clair.

"Cross?" wondered Heracross.

"Char, char man!" cried Charmander, as five Beedrill decided to pick on the small fire-type Pokémon.

Clair glanced around and turned towards Heracross. "You have to help out my Charmander! I don't have any of my other Pokémon!"

"Her ra!" Heracross turned away from Clair, ignoring what she said. But slowly, Heracross turned towards Charmander and saw that the five Beedrill were surrounding it and were getting ready to use their fury attack on Charmander. "Cross!" Heracross took flight and used its double edge attack, knocking out one of the Beedrill.

"Char man der char!" growled Charmander, shooting its ember attack at on of the Beedrill, but it dodge out of the way. So then, Charmander began to spin around and shoot its ember attack at the Beedrill. In the end, two of the Beedrill that were surrounding Clair's Pokémon caught on fire.

"Heracross, horn attack!" ordered Clair. "Charmander, slash attack!"

Heracross nodded and took flight again. Horn-first, Heracross lunged straight at the Beedrill, and knocked it out.

Charmander crept up from the other Beedrill from behind. Charmander jumped up and slashed it across the back, making sure not too damage its wings so it could escape.

The five Beedrill weren't done yet, as they all slowly flew back towards Charmander and Heracross.

"Charmander, try a flame wheel attack!" ordered Clair.

Charmander nodded and it began to glow, as a fiery aurora spun around him, and the fire entered Charmander's mouth. Clair's fire-type Pokémon then shot a triangle shaped blast of fire at the five Beedrill and they all quickly caught on fire. In horror, the five Beedrill quickly flew away.

"Thank you Heracross," said Clair.

Heracross turned away from Clair and flew over to Charmander. "Hera cross-cross?"

"_Char_!" said Charmander happily. "Char mander char man!" Then, Charmander asked. "Char charm man char?"

Heracross glanced up at Clair, then looked happily down at Clair. "Hera _cross_!"

"So, you want to come with use Heracross?" asked Clair.

Heracross nodded, but pointed to Charmander.

"Only cause you like Charmander, huh?" asked Clair. "Well, a catch is a catch, I suppose. Park Ball, go!" Clair threw the Park Ball and Heracross and it was swiftly captured.

****

Chapter Twenty Four

After five minutes of waiting, and getting reunited with their Pokémon and Poké Balls, the manager of the Bug Catching Contest stepped forward. "I have, here in my hands, the results of this Bug Catching Contest."

Falkner smirked. "Step back ladies and gents, and get ready to see the victor! Me with my Butterfree!"

"In third place, Paula with her Venonat," said the manager. "In second place, Trent Hawks with his Beedrill in second place."

"Well if third place is filled, then you must of not ranked," replied Trent to Falkner.

The bird trainer rolled his eyes. "Time for the number one trainer, me!"

"And in first place, with a Heracross," said the manager, "Clair."

"Huh?" The two boys turned around and Clair shrugged.

"I guess Charmander and I came through, huh?" said Clair, as the manager handed her the Poké Ball containing Heracross. "Who would have thought there'd be Heracross in the park, huh?"

"Oh, miss," said manager, "don't forget your prize." He tossed her a bright yellow stone, which seemed to be glowing like the sun. "It's your prize, the solar stone."

"Ahem," said Falkner, clearing his throat. "What about my Pokémon and my prize?"

"You're the on with the Butterfree, right?" The manger handed Falkner his Poké Ball and his prize- a berry.

"That's my prize!" cried Falkner in an outrage. "I could find this outside of the park! I'm the leader of the Violet City gym you know!"

Clair began dragging the enraged Falkner away from the manager. "It's all right Falkner, here, you can have my solar stone if you want."

As Clair and Falkner walked away, Trent went to receive his Poké Ball and prize. "Uh, may I have my Beedrill and my everstone?"

"Ah, so you know the prize, huh?" wondered the manager, as he handed Trent his Beedrill and everstone. "You ever competed here?"

Trent smiled and shook his head. "No, but I've seen tons of everstone, and I usually know the second place prizes are everstone." As Trent turned away, he replied quietly to himself, "Plus, most of the everstone in our organization were stolen from here."


End file.
